1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a novel method for preparing concentrated, purified polyphenol extracts from spinach leaves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinach (Spinacia oleracea) is an annual or biennial vegetable plant of the Chenopodiaceae family. This plant is commonly cultivated and eaten as part of a normal diet.
In traditional use, spinach is considered inter alia to be fortifying, revitalizing, muscle toning, toning the heart muscles in particular. It is high in carotenes, vitamins (particular C, E), mineral and trace elements (particularly magnesium, iron, calcium, potassium) meaning that it is an excellent indication against general fatigue and depressive states.
Spinach is also traditionally used for its anti-anaemic properties.
Spinach leaves contain polyphenols of flavonol type, and flavonols in simple or polymerized form.
These polyphenols are known to be good antioxidants and anti-inflammatories.